Guessed Wrong
by doziee
Summary: "bagaimana jika sebelumnya dirimu telah menganggap kakak kelasmu seorang gay dan sekarang kau malah jatuh Cinta pada orang yang kau anggap Gay? /"ahh! Aku 100% yakin jika Kaihun is real!"-XLH / "Tsk! jiwa fujoshi mu keluar lagi,oh! Lihat! Dia melirikmu!"-DKS / "ah.. mana mungkin aku jatuh Cinta padanya dia kan seorang Gay!"-XLH / "Kau menganggapku gay?"-OSH HUNHAN KAISOO GS. RNR?
1. chapter 1

PRESENTED BY DOZHANGHAN

GS! DLDR! ROMANCE!

HUNHAN KAISOO KAIHUN.

JUST MY IMAGINATION.

HAPPY READING.

CHAPTER 1

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya di lantai 2 gedung ini. Bibirnya menyenandungkan lagu yang ia dengarkan lewat earphone yang terpasang manis di telinganya sembari mengikuti irama yang di alunkan dalam musik itu. Pagi ini,banyak sapaan teman temannya yang dilontarkan untuknya,dan di sambut baik pula dengan senyuman menawan miliknya yang membuat kaum adam mungkin pingsan seketika. Haha,itu aneh memang. Tetapi itulah faktanya karena baru saja ada seorang adik kelas Luhan pingsan karena senyumannya.

"Hai Luluuu~" sapa teman sebangkunya saat ia sampai di kelas.

"Oh! Hai kyungieee~" sapa Luhan balik sembari menaruh tas nya dan mengeluarkan buku catatan sejarah miliknya,bertujuan untuk menghafal pelajaran sejarah karena nanti akan ulangan. Dan semenjak Kyungsoo -teman sebangkunya- mengatakan sesuatu tentang Kwon Songsaenim, ia pun merutuki hal tersebut.

"Kwon Songsaenim sedang pergi keluar kota Lu.. jadi jam pertama,kita _free class_." ucap Kyungsoo yang dihadiahi tatapan terkejut milik Luhan.

"Dan hari ini tidak jadi ulangan. Syukurlah,aku belum belajar sama sekali untuk itu." Tambahnya lagi.

 _What.The.Hell!_

Luhan telah belajar semalaman untuk ulangan sejarah hari ini dan Kwon Songsaenim malah keluar kota? Shit. Luhan sepertinya harus membeli minuman dingin agar otaknya tidak panas. Ia paling benci yang namanya **'Harapan Palsu'!** Oke,kalian boleh mengatakan Luhan sedikit berlebihan. Tetapi siapa yang tidak kesal jika gurumu mengatakan besok akan ada ulangan sedangkan keesokannya gurumu malah tidak masuk?

Dengan malas Luhan berdiri lalu meninggalkan kelasnya yang diikuti Kyungsoo sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin untuk membeli minuman dingin. Hey! otak Luhan benar-benar panas,dan dia harus membeli minum untuk mendinginkan otaknya lagi.

Setelah membeli minuman,Luhan dan Kyungsoo menuju lapangan indoor sekolah untuk melihat kelas lain yang sedang olahraga Basket. Luhan sangat menyukai basket meskipun ia tidak sehebat kakaknya -Xi Yifan atau sering dipanggil Kris- yang satu tahun di atasnya.

"Kyungiee... aku pinjam komik yaoi milikmu lagi yaaa~" rengek Luhan saat Kyungsoo sedang fokus melihat ke arah siswa yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan.

"Dan Kris Oppa akan membakarnya lagi? Oh tidak Luhan,aku tidak akan meminjamkannya lagi kepadamu." Jawab Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan.

"Tsk! Dia hanya tidak suka jika aku menjadi seorang gadis yang menyukai hal tabu seperti itu.. ayolahh,kujamin kali ini aku tidak akan ketahuan." Serang Luhan dengan Aegyo miliknya, dan Kyungsoo sudah kebal akan Aegyo milik sahabat nya ini. Jadi Kyungsoo hanya mendiamkan anak rusa di sebelahnya sembari memfokuskan dirinya kepada dua orang siswa yang sedang duduk bersama di pinggir lapangan.

Hening sesaat,hingga akhirnya suara Luhan memecah keheningan yang dibuat oleh keduanya.

"Kau sedang melihat ap- OMO!" Sentak Luhan kaget melihat objek yang baru saja terlihat di depan matanya.

TBC

Hai hai haiiiii:3 dozie hadir dengan membawa sebuah ff aneh yang ga ketulungan entah dapet ide darimana.. oh iya! ini pengalaman dozie sendiri sih... tapi ga 100% mirip *yekali wkwkwkwk

mau dilanjut? review lebih dari 10 yaa buat chapter ini:33 hehe...

eommayaa~


	2. chapter 2

PRESENTED BY DOZHANGHAN

GS! DLDR! ROMANCE!

HUNHAN KAISOO HUNKAI.

JUST MY IMAGINATION.

HAPPY READING.

 _Previous chapter_ _"Tsk! Dia hanya tidak suka jika aku menjadi seorang gadis yang menyukai hal tabu seperti itu.. ayolahh,kujamin kali ini aku tidak akan ketahuan." Serang Luhan dengan Aegyo miliknya, dan Kyungsoo sudah kebal akan Aegyo milik sahabat nya ini. Jadi Kyungsoo hanya mendiamkan anak rusa di sebelahnya sembari memfokuskan dirinya kepada dua orang siswa yang sedang duduk bersama di pinggir lapangan._ _Hening sesaat,hingga akhirnya suara Luhan memecah keheningan yang dibuat oleh keduanya._ _"Kau sedang melihat ap- OMO!" Sentak Luhan kaget melihat objek yang baru saja terlihat di depan matanya._

CHAPTER 2

"ahh! Aku 100% yakin jika Sehun dan Jongin sunbae adalah pasangan Gay! Lihat skinship mereka! Sweet sekali! Sebenarnya saat itu aku ingin memberitahukanmu soal pasangan gay terbaru,tapi kau sudah di jemput oleh supir mu." Seru Luhan kelewat semangat setelah kembali dari lapangan indoor milik sekolah.

"Menurutmu begitu? Aku agak ragu" balas Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"Hey ada apa dengan wajahmu? Seharusnya kau senang dengan pasangan tadi. Oh! Aku menamainya Hunkai! Hun untuk Sehun sunbae dan Kai untuk Jongin sunbae, nama panggilan Jongin sunbae adalah Kai iya kan? Aigoo~ aku sangat menyukai pasangan tadi" celoteh Luhan dengen menangkup kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya bergejolak aneh karena kejadian tadi bersangkutan dengan kejadian di perpustakaan saat itu.

 _Flashback_

 _Saat itu Kyungsoo sedang di perpustakaan milik sekolah seorang diri. Dia sedang mencari tambahan materi untuk pelajaran kesukaannya yaitu Fisika. Setelah lama Kyungsoo berputar-putar untuk mencari buku pelajaran Fisika,akhirnya ia menemukannya. Namun buku itu berada di rak buku paling atas,Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk meminta bantuan seseorang. Namun hasilnya nihil. Hingga akhirnya,ia pun mencoba berjinjit untuk menggapai buku itu namun tetap tidak sampai._

 _Kyungsoo baru saja akan putus asa hingga tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya sembari mengambil buku yang tadinya ingin Kyungsoo ambil. Setelah dirasa seseorang di belakang punggung Kyungsoo telah menjauh,Kyungsoo pun membalikan badannya. Dan Kyungsoo menyesal telah membalikkan badannya karena yang ia lihat sekarang adalah seorang Kim Jongin,kakak kelasnya sedang menatap Kyungsoo sembari memegang buku fisika kelas XI._

 _"Ini bukunya." Ucapnya dengan suara Bass yang benar-benar seorang Kim Jongin sekali. Simple dan menggetarkan hati seseorang yang mendengarnya._ _Kyungsoo mengambil buku itu dengan tangan gemetar,karena Hey! Kyungsoo masih shock!_

 _"T-terimakasih Sunbae" ucap Kyungsoo malu malu._

 _"Ya" simple dan menggetarkan hati._

 _"Baiklah,aku akan kembali ke kel-" ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong karena ucapan Jongin yang membuat nafasnya berhenti._

 _"Jadilah pacarku." Ucapnya lagi. Namun,sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab,Sebuah benda Kenyal telah menempel sempurna di bibir hati miliknya. Hanya kecupan singkat bukan ciuman,namun membuat jantung Kyungsoo akan melompat keluar._

 _"Besok ku jemput,Chagi."_ _Dan setelah itu Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa apa selain merosotkan tubuhnya kelantai sembari menutup mulutnya seolah tak percaya jika barusan itu nyata._

 _Ya,ini nyata! Bahkan kecupan manis milik Sunbae nya masih terasa di bibirnya._

 _Flashback end_

Kyungsoo masih terdiam dan mengabaikan segala ucapan yang di lontarkan oleh luhan. Dan apakah kalian ingin tau apa yang barusan Kyungsoo dan Luhan lihat? Disana, Kim Jongin. Lebih tepatnya orang yang seenak jidat nya mengklaim kyungsoo sebagai pacarnya sedang membersihkan pipi mulus milik sehun. Hal sepele memang, tapi... Ayolah! Kim Jongin pacarnya saat ini! Dan, omongan dari Luhan terus menerus berputar dalam otaknya.

 _"ahh! Aku 100% yakin jika Sehun dan Jongin sunbae adalah pasangan Gay! Lihat skinship mereka! Sweet sekali!..."_

"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!..." Jerit Kyungsoo sembari menutup kedua telinganya. Sedangkan Luhan yang berada di samping Kyungsoo terlihat shock dengan jeritan sang ketua grup vocal di sekolahnya itu.

"Hei! Kau kenapa bodoh! Jangan membuatku kaget! Ada apa denganmu?!" kesal Luhan sembari memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang masih bertengger menutupi kedua telinganya. Raut wajah Luhan pun terlihat khawatir dengan Kyungsoo. Luhan benar benar bingung dengan tingkah aneh Kyungsoo semenjak pergi dari lapangan indoor sekolah mereka.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadis di sampingnya, Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengambil ponsel miliknya yang berada di saku rok nya. Dengan cepat ia mengetikkan sesuatu di layar smartphone miliknya dan setelah itu meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tercengang di tempat dimana ia ditinggalkan oleh Kyungsoo ke kelas mereka di lantai 3 gedung sekolah ini.

"Yakkkk!!! Do Kyungsoo?!!!! Tunggu akuu!! Ada apa denganmu hahh!!!" Dengan cepat Luhan berusaha mengejar sahabat mungilnya yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To: Kim Jongin_

 _'TEMUI AKU DI TAMAN NANTI MALAM JIKA MASIH INGIN HIDUP! '_

TBC

 ** _Haiiii~~~ Aku kembali :'3 bener bener terharu akutu T.T ganyangka lebih dari 10 yang respon:''') okee ini lanjut yaa~ bakal dilanjut kok seloww~ hehe:3 dan ini lebih panjang (X: "panjang apanya woi!! masih dikit gini!) iya iya maaf kalo masih pendek... soalnya ga tau kalo responnya bakal di luar dugaan gini huhuhu (•̩̩̩̩＿•̩̩̩̩)_**

 ** _Terus ini lagi ke Kaisoo dulu ya... kyungsoo lagi cemburu soalnya:3 wkwk_**

 ** _oke segini aja deh cuap cuapnya..._**

 **BIG THANKS FOR:**

 **Juna Oh, Hannie222, Hunhan, Aeri7, Oh Jemma, rini kim, Seravin509, ohjasminxioulu, KkaeLqhiesz614, KimaHunhan, Phe19920110, tctbcxx, littlehunhan, DeeroH, lovehun, SelynLH7, lisna, Loyh, Apink464, misslah, inchan88, oh94.**

(Sorry kalo yang ga ke tulis namanya)

 ** _like, favourite and review pleaseee??_**

 ** _eommayaa~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**PRESENTED BY DOZHANGHAN**

 **GS! DLDR! ROMANCE!**

 **HUNHAN KAISOO HUNKAI.**

 **JUST MY IMAGINATION.**

 **HAPPY READING.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _Other side..._

Kali ini terlihat kedua orang siswa yang memiliki perbedaan kulit yang sangat mencolok baru saja meninggalkan lapangan indoor milik sekolah. Saat ini tujuan mereka adalah menuju kelas, karena jam pelajaran kedua tidak seperti jam pelajaran pertama mereka. Dan rupanya kali ini Ahn songsaenim akan mengajar di kelas mereka.

 **TING!**

Baru saja sang siswa yang memiliki kulit lebih gelap akan duduk di kursinya, sebuah bunyi yang berasal dari handphone miliknya pun terdengar. Dengan penasaran ia pun langsung mengeluarkan smartphone canggihnya dari saku celana sekolahnya.

Perlahan-lahan ia membaca pesan dari salah seorang pengirim yang ternyata pesan tersebut berasal dari perempuan yang baru kemarin ia jadikan pacar secara sah olehnya. Meskipun terdengar seperti hanya satu pihak yang setuju.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Mata nya berkedip kedip seolah ada hal yang tidak di percayainya sedang menghampiri nya. Oh ayolah! Itu hanya sebuah pesan!

"ASTAGA! ADA APA DENGAN KYUNGSOO-KU!!" Teriaknya yang membuat seluruh kelas dibuat kaget oleh siswa itu. Termasuk Ahn songsaenim yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas mereka.

"Yak! Kim Jongin! Ada apa denganmu?!" ya.. Yang dimaksud siswa yang memiliki kulit lebih gelap dan baru saja berteriak itu adalah Kim Jongin. Siswa paling tidak teladan namun memiliki otak yang benar benar jenius seperti temannya yang sedari tadi hanya menatap datar kepada Jongin.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Lihat.. Sebentar lagi pak tua itu akan menghukummu dengan hukuman membersihkan ruang kesehatan. Satu.. Dua.. -" ucapan temannya terpotong dengan hukuman yang baru saja di perintahkan Ahn songsaenim.

"Bersihkan ruang kesehatan sekarang Kim Jongin!" perintah Ahn songsaenim dengan tegas.

"A-Apa?! Aku hanya berteriak. Mengapa harus dihukum? Lagipula aku kaget karena pesan yang baru saja aku terima saem.. " Ucap Jongin memelas, memohon hukumannya di cabut.

Karena yeahh.. Jongin tidak suka bau obat obatan yang berada di ruang kesehatan meskipun dia benar-benar menyukai tempat tidur di ruang kesehatan yang terlihat nyaman untuk di tiduri.

"Kau sudah membuat Mood ku hancur saat aku baru saja masuk ke kelas ini tuan Kim." Entah alasan macam apa itu, namun dengan kesal Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya melewati kehadiran temannya.

"Good luck hitam!" Bisik temannya yang sedari tadi menahan tawa karena melihat Jongin yang akan dihukum.

"Sial kau Oh Sehun!" Ucap Jongin sembari menatap sangar temannya yang bernama Oh Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum licik, dan senyuman itu membuat beberapa siswi di kelas mereka terpukau akan indahnya senyuman Oh Sehun. Ini adalah kejadian langka! Lihatlah gigi taring yang muncul di antara senyuman menawannya. Sehun hanya akan tersenyum ataupun tertawa karena orang-orang di dekatnya, contohnya Kim Jongin.

~

Beralih pada Kim Jongin yang saat ini terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kesehatan. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa melihat ke arah depannya. Dan itu membuat dirinya tidak melihat jika ada siswi bermata rusa sedang terburu-buru sembari membawa tumpukan buku-buku yang hampir menutupi wajahnya.

 **BRUK!**

"Aw! / Aduh!." ucap mereka bersamaan. Dengan bersamaan seluruh buku yang di pegang oleh siswi itu ambruk ke lantai bersamaan dengan jatuhnya kedua orang itu.

"Yak! Kalau jalan lihat lihat hitam!." ucap si siswi bermata rusa sembari mengaduh kesakitan.

"Yak! Xi Luhan! Jangan menyalahkanku! Salahkan Ahn songsaenim dan si brengsek Oh Sehun! Mereka membuatku kehilangan Mood dan membuatku menabrakmu! Dan satu lagi,aku sunbae mu! Panggil aku sunbae atau oppa!" keluh Jongin yang masih duduk dilantai dan memperhatikan si siswi bernama Xi Luhan yang baru saja ia tabrak.

"Bukan urusanku!..tapi, ada apa denganmu dan Oh Sehun? Apa Kalian bertengkar? Ah! Pacarmu itu memang dingin! Pantas kalian sering bertengkar. Oh iya, aku tak mau memanggil sunbae menyebalkan sepertimu.. Sangat menjijikkan."

Balas Luhan yang terlihat sudah selesai merapikan buku-buku yang jatuh. Jongin melongo mendengar perkataan Luhan yang jelas jelas ia adalah adik kelasnya.

"Astaga! Apa kau bilang tadi? Oh Sehun, Pacarku? Hahahahaha... Kau sangat lucu Luhan sampai-sampai aku ingin menendang wajahmu. Hahaha astaga! Sehun harus mendengar ini."

Tawaan Jongin terlihat sangat menyedihkan, Sungguh! Lihatlah pemuda itu, dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sedangkan dirinya masih berada di lantai.

"Oh Sehun memang pacarmu Kim Jongin. Itu terlihat jelas dari interaksi kalian berdua. Aku harap hubungan kalian bisa berjalan dengan baik lagi. Aishh! Lihat! Aku harus membuang-buang waktu karena dirimu! Sial!" Umpat Luhan kesal lalu tiba tiba berdiri dengan membawa kembali buku yang berjatuhan tadi.

"Hey anak rusa! Tidak baik perempuan sepertimu mengumpat seperti itu. Kemarikan seluruh bukumu. Karena aku benar-benar tak tega melihatmu membawa buku-buku berat seperti itu. Aku takut jika tubuhmu menjadi tambah kecil lagi. Hahahaha."

"Aku sangat tersanjung nyonya Oh Jongin. Dan terimakasih atas perhatianmu itu. Apa kau mau hadiah dariku?"

"Aku Kim Jongin! Bukan Oh Jongin! Jika dia menjadi saudaraku kau boleh memanggilku dengar marga Oh rusa nakal. Lalu, Apa hadiahku?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

Luhan pun menggerakkan jari telunjuknya guna menyuruh Jongin untuk mendekat kearahnya. Dengan polosnya, Jongin pun mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan.

 **Tak!**

"Rasakan!" dengan cepat Luhan memukul kepala Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin sudah bersiap siap meledak karena keusilan dari tingkah gadis yang sudah lari sembari menduluinya ke arah ruang guru.

"ANAK RUSA SIALAN!"

"Tidak baik uke sepertimu mengumpat seperti itu nyonya Oh!" balas Luhan yang sudah berada jauh di depan Jongin. Jongin pun hanya pasrah di kerjai oleh sang adik kelas.

~

Setelah mengantar Luhan beserta buku-buku beratnya ke ruang guru. Jongin pun menuju ruang kesehatan bersama Luhan di sampingnya. Dan saat mereka akan masuk ke ruang kesehatan, Jongin dan Luhan di buat kaget oleh salah seorang siswi yang akan keluar bertepatan dengan kedatangan mereka.

"Kyungsoo!."

Sautan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo yang masih di ambang pintu tersadar.

"O-Oh.. Luhan? Kau sudah mengantarkan buku tadi? Maaf aku tidak membantumu.. Kepalaku masih pusing karena menjerit dengan kencang tadi. Mmm.. Annyeong Sunbae." sapa Kyungsoo sembari membungkukkan badannya ke Jongin dengan sopan.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo hanya mengernyit heran. Tak biasanya Kyungsoo tidak menatap manik matanya saat bertemu dengan Jongin. Walaupun baru sehari menjadi pacarnya, tapi Jongin sudah tau Kyungsoo sejak pertama kali gadis itu masuk sekolah ini.

Luhan pun sebenarnya tau jika Kyungsoo di ruang kesehatan karena tadi, Kyungsoo mengatakan jika kepalanya sedikit pusing. Ia pun menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk meminta obat di ruang kesehatan dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri yang mengantarkan buku-buku berat tadi. Dan kebetulan insiden di lorong pun terjadi sampai akhirnya Luhan berada disini bersama Jongin.

"Oh Kyungsoo? Kau kenal Jongin sunbae? Dia adalah orang yang tadi pagi duduk di samping Oh Sehun dan mengelus pipi Sehun. Bisa kau bayangkan? Aku bertemu Nyonya Oh ini! Haha."

Ketika Luhan tertawa, Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya diam tak merespon perkataan Luhan. Jongin masih memandangi gadis di hadapannya yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Kini Jongin tau kenapa alasan Kyungsoo seperti ini. Dan nanti malam sesuai dengan pesan yang Kyungsoo kirim, Jongin akan datang ke Taman lalu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Lu.. Ayo ke kelas. Ceritakan lagi nanti di kelas tentang pertemuan antara kau dan **NYONYA OH** ini. Permisi sunbae." pamit Kyungsoo ke Jongin sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan. Setelah itu kedua gadis itu pun langsung meninggalkan Jongin di depan pintu ruang kesehatan.

"Oh astaga.. Ini karena gadis rusa itu! Sial! Aku masih normal! Aku masih menyukai payudara yang besar seperti milik Kyungsoo! Bukan pisang yang menggantung di antara selangkangan seperti milikku ataupun Sehun!"

"Ah! Aku belum membersihkan ruang kesehatan ini! Bagaimana ini???!!."

Dan begitulah nasib Kim Jongin yang sedang di hukum oleh gurunya yang menyebalkan dan pacar mungilnya yang sexy. Ingatkan Jongin untuk tidak mengacak-acak ruang kesehatan setelah ini.

-GUESSED WRONG-

Jongin merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya dengan malas. Ia baru saja selesai membersihkan ruang kesehatan bertepatan dengan bel jam pelajaran kedua yang telah habis. Jongin sebenarnya hanya perlu menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam untuk membersihkan ruang kesehatan itu. Namun salahkan saja kakinya yang ingin di istirahatkan hingga menghabiskan waktu selama tiga jam di ruangan itu.

Sedangkan di sekolah mereka, satu pelajaran akan menghabiskan waktu selama tiga jam. Dan khusus untuk pelajaran terakhir hanya menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam saja. Itu berarti sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat dan ia dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat favorit ia dan Sehun. Atap sekolah.

Kaki jenjang nya ia langkahkan perlahan-lahan menaiki anak tangga yang menuju atap sekolah. Dibukanya pintu berwarna hijau pekat itu bersamaan dengan terpampangnya siluet tubuh teman-nya yang sedang memandang lurus pemandangan dari atas atap sekolah ini. Setelah itu, Jongin pun menutup kembali pintu atap tadi lalu berjalan ke arah Sehun tanpa niatan mengganggu temannya yang sedang melihat pemandangan di area sekolahan.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya sehun memecah keheningan.

"Hm.."

"Aku kira kau pingsan karena menyium bau obat-obatan di ruang kesehatan. Baru saja aku akan menghampirimu."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah selesai membersihkan seluruhnya selama dua jam. Namun kaki ku meminta agar di istirahatkan, dan dengan baik hati akupun mengistirahatkan kaki ku hingga jam istirahat tiba"

Perkataan Jongin yang terdengar tak masuk akal itupun membuat Sehun sedikit tertawa.

"Bukankah itu maumu? Membolos pelajaran Ahn Songsaenim dengan membuat gara-gara kepadanya? entah yang tadi itu kau sengaja atau tidak."

"Hahaha kau memang tau persis aku ya? Aww apakah kau stalker ku sehunnie??" setelah berucap seperti itu, sebuah pukulan kecil pun di dapatkan oleh Jongin.

"Kau tau? Adik kelas kita yang bernama Xi Luhan? Aku bertemu dengannya tadi dan ia terang-terangan berkata jika ia menganggap kita berpacaran! Astaga.. Aku tak percaya itu. Dia menganggap kita gay! Kau mau tahu lagi? Dia memanggilku dengan sebutan **'nyonya Oh'**! Dasar gadis tak normal."

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin memberitahukan kejadian tadi kepada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun terlihat diam saja dengan raut wajah yang jijik. Lalu ia sedikit menggeleng kepalanya pelan sembari tertawa kecil. Jongin yang melihat itu melongo melihat respon Sehun yang di luar dugaan. Seketika bulu ketiaknya merinding melihat Oh Sehun memberi respon seperti itu.

Dan setelahnya, Sehun tidak berkata-kata lagi selain meninggalkan Jongin di belakang nya.

"Aku lapar. Ayo ke kantin. Dan menurutku, kau terdengar cocok dengan sebutan itu 'nyonya Oh' !"

"Yak sialan! Kau terdengar menjijikkan Oh Sehun! Aku masih straight! Masih menyukai melon bukan pisang! Yak! Tunggu aku!"

Dengan terbirit birit, Jongin pun melangkahkan kakinya menyusul teman-nya yang sangat menyebalkan itu lalu mengalungkan tangannya di antara bahu Sehun. Jongin yang tadinya ingin bercerita tentang kekasihnya jadi lupa karena Sehun lebih dulu mengajaknya ke kantin.

~

Ketika malam hari, Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedang bersantai sembari menonton TV atau membaca buku mereka di ruang tamu. Kali ini Kyungsoo sedang berkunjung ke rumah Luhan untuk meminjamkan buku 'yaoi' miliknya. Luhan pun dengan semangat berterima Kasih kepada Kyungsoo karena dengan baik hati ia mau meminjamkan bukunya lagi walaupun dulu pernah di bakar oleh kakaknya, Xi Yifan. Dan Luhan berjanji jika kali ini, ia tidak akan ketahuan oleh kakaknya lagi.

"Wuaaa!!! Sewoon mencium Hunji!!! Astaga! Astaga! Aku tak kuat membacanya! Ini sangat sweet sekalii~"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar celotehan Luhan pun hanya memutar bola mata nya bosan. Untung saja kali ini orang tua Luhan dan Yifan sedang pergi keluar, jika tidak. Habis sudah nasib buku-buku komik miliknya. Luhan masih tetap membaca komik milik Kyungsoo sembari menggigiti jari untuk melampiaskan kegemasanannya pada pasangan yaoi yang ada di buku komik itu.

Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai bosan pun melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit. Setelah itu ia pun langsung memfokuskan dirinya lagi ke layar TV di depannya yang sedang menampilkan kartun lucu favoritnya, Pororo.

Karena ada yang sedikit janggal, ia pun sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya dengan lucu. Dan ketika detik ke sepuluh, ia baru sadar dengan sesuatu yang janggal tersebut.

"OH ASTAGA! AKU MELUPAKAN JIKA INGIN MEMBUNUH SESEORANG MALAM INI!"

Teriakan itu pun langsung menyeruak di sekeliling rumah Luhan. Luhan yang terlihat kaget pun hampir melempar buku komik milik Kyungsoo. Dan ketika Luhan ingin memarahi Kyungsoo, gadis mungil itu malah sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk keluar dari rumah Luhan menuju Taman di dekat rumah Kyungsoo.

 _"Membunuh orang? ASTAGA! SIAPA YANG AKAN IA BUNUH???"_ Batin Luhan.

Luhan yang terlihat shock hanya melongo tak percaya mendengar apa yang keluar dari bibir mungil milik Kyungsoo tadi.

 **TBC**

 **Hufttt... Selesai juga ngetiknya:'') iyaaa dozie tau kemaren itu bener bener dikit kayak prolog. Ada typo juga aishh:''''((( aturan kan lantai 2 bukan 3. Maaf juga udah bikin kalian kecewa hiks.. T.T** **Tapi ayolah~ Dozie masih pemula.. This is my first fanfiction:''') but, it's okay... Dozie yang salah /pundung/. Dozie usahakan lebih panjang lagi kok! Tadinya rada seneng sama sedih baca riview karena ada yang kecewa ini masih pendek... T.T yaa... Sekali lagi ini salah Dozie.** **Tapi syukurlah tuhan tiba tiba memberikan mukjizat yaitu berupa _'Follback-an dari @bokdaniel06'_ hiks:''' demi apa??? Dozie seneng banget..!!! Rasanya mau nangis dapet follback dari mama nya Danny.** **Tanteeee jadikan dozie manjadi menantumuuuuuuu T.T** **Tapi ga seseneng kalo dapet chat dari doi *halah** **Sekian deh cuap-cuap gaje dari Dozie.** **Eommayaa~**


	4. chapter 4

PRESENTED BY DOZHANGHAN

GS! DLDR! ROMANCE!

HUNHAN KAISOO HUNKAI.

JUST MY IMAGINATION.

HAPPY READING.

CHAPTER 4

Sudah jam delapan lebih, namun lelaki itu tak henti-hentinya berjalan ke segala arah untuk menghilangkan kebosanan nya. Ia agak heran, ada apa dengan kekasihnya? Dia yang menyuruh- Oh bukan! Lebih tepatnya mengancam dirinya untuk menemuinya di Taman malam ini. Tapi apa? Gadis itu malah tidak memunculkan Batang hidungnya sedari tadi.

Sebelumnya, Karena sempat takut jika kekasihnya akan marah marah saat bertemu, ia pun berangkat saat hari menuju malam. Dan sedari tadi, kira-kira ia sudah menunggu selama dua jam di Taman ini seperti anak hilang. Bukannya khawatir jika sang kekasih akan marah kepadanya, ia malah merasa marah karena di kecewakan.

Kedua alisnya terangkat saat terlihat seseorang tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya dengan hanya memakai baju rumahan miliknya. Ketika orang itu telah mendekat, sang lelaki hanya terdiam karena sudah menduga jika itu adalah kekasihnya.

"O-Oppa..hahh..hahh.."

Ucap gadis itu sembari mengatur pernafasannya. Yaa seperti yang kalian duga, lelaki itu adalah Jongin yang sedang menunggu Kyungsoo hingga saat ini. Tetapi Jongin tidak merespon, ia hanya menatap datar gadis di depannya.

"Apa oppa menunggu lama? Aku lupa jika ingin membunu-"

"Kau membuatku kecewa Do Kyungsoo. Kau tau? Sudah dua jam aku menunggu disini karena sms teror mu itu! Dan ternyata kau lupa? Astaga."

Ucapan Kyungsoo tadi terpotong oleh serentetan perkataan Jongin. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo kecewa dan Kyungsoo hanya mematung mendengar perkataan Jongin.

'Astaga, dia sudah menungguku selama itu? Aku tidak jadi membunuhnya kalau begitu.' batin Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?! APA MAUMU DO KYUNGSOO?!"

Oke, kali ini Jongin sedang meluapkan kemarahannya ke Kyungsoo, sedangkan gadis itu hanya menunduk tak berani menatap Jongin di depannya. Jongin tak suka di permainkan. Dan kyungsoo lupa jika ia sediri yang telah mempermainkan Jongin. Itu masalahnya.

Kyungsoo tahu jika itu salahnya. Tapi ia tidak suka di bentak seperti ini. Keluarganya selalu bersikap sopan dan lembut kepadanya, dan kali ini pacarnya lah yang sedang membentak nya. Hatinya tergores karena bentakkan Jongin. Ia pun menatap manik hitam milik Jongin, disana tergambar kemarahan milik pemuda itu.

"A-Aku minta maaf.. Hiks.. Aku tidak tahu j-jika aku akan lupa s-seperti ini.. Hiks.. Mianhae.. Hiks.. "

Tubuh Kyungsoo sudah bergetar kencang sedangkan Jongin masih menatap datar dirinya. Ia tidak mau seperti ini.. Tolong! Dia benar benar tidak tahu jika akan seperti ini.

"Terserah.. Dan apakah kau menganggap aku gay? Astaga dimana otakmu hah?! Kau tidak mempercayakanku?? Aku pacarmu! Dan aku mencintaimu! Jangan seperti anak kecil Kyungsoo?! Aku benar-benar kecewa dengan tingkahmu! Sepertinya aku salah menjadi kan dirimu sebagai pacarku. Kita berakhir Do Kyungsoo-ssi. Aku pergi!"

Tanpa aba-aba Jongin melewati tubuh Kyungsoo yang rapuh begitu saja. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya bisa menangis lebih kencang. Ia tak bisa berkata apa apa lagi. Dia bahkan duduk selama setengah jam di Taman itu, namun tangisannya tidak bisa mereda.

Jongin adalah orang yang paling ia sukai semenjak masuk sekolah mereka. Kyungsoo selalu memperhatikan Jongin. Dan saat Jongin memutuskan untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo pacarnya saat di perpustakan sekolah, Kyungsoo amat sangat bahagia pastinya. Walau baru kemarin mereka jadian, ia dan Jongin sudah saling terbuka satu sama lain. Dan Kyungsoo baru tau fakta jika Jongin juga menyukai Kyungsoo sejak kelas satu. Tapi itu semua berakhir karena tingkah nya yang kekanak-kanakan menurut Jongin. Hey! Wajar Kyungsoo marah bukan? Ia cemburu! Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi perasaannya dan apa yang ia lihat kemarin. Ia hanya ingin memastikan. Tapi kenapa malah ia yang diputuskan seperti tadi?

Dengan mata yang sembab, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menghubungi Luhan.

 _"Halo? Kyung-"_

"Hiks... "

 _"Oh yatuhan! Ada apa? Bukankah kau tadi bilang ingin membunuh seseorang? Kenapa kau menangis??"_

"Aku tidak jadi membunuh seseorang. Hiks.. Tapi orang itu yang membunuh hatiku.. Hiks.. Ottokhe?? "

 _"Astaga. Tunggu di sana oke? Yaampun! Di luar sangat dingin..dan aku tadi hanya melihatmu mengenakan baju santai. Aku akan menjemputmu! Kau ada dimana hm?? "_

"Di Taman dekat rumahku. Hiks.. Bolehkah jika nanti aku menginap? Hiks.. Besok sabtu bukan? "

 _"Oke.. Taman. Baiklah kita bicarakan nanti. Besok kita Jogging bersama okey? Aku matikan."_

"Baiklah.. Hiks.. Hati-hati."

 _"Ya.. Kau juga hati-hati disana. Tunggu aku."_

"Okay.. Hiks.."

 _"Hmm baiklah.. "_

"Hiks.. Sudah matikan sambungan teleponnya bodoh! Kapan akan selesai jika hiks.. Selalu seperti ini.. Hiks.. "

 _"Dasar kau ini.. Yasudah."_

 **PIP!**

Luhan memang sahabat konyol yang langka. Meskipun saat ini Kyungsoo menangis, ia masih tetap tertawa karena tingkah kekonyolan Luhan. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan cepat sembari menatap ke atas langit.

"Apa ini benar-benar berakhir? Hiks.. Aku tidak boleh menceritakannya ke Luhan. Aku tidak mau ia ikut bersedih karenaku."

~

Bukannya menuju ke rumahnya sendiri, Jongin malah menuju rumah temannya. Ia dengan muka datar tiba tiba mengetuk pintu rumah temannya dan tanpa menunggu lama, sang pemilik rumah pun membukakan pintunya. Melihat tampilan temannya, Jongin hanya mengernyit heran.

"Sehun.. Kau habis melakukan solo? Kenapa hanya menggunakan handuk saat membukakan pintu huh?"

Rumah itu adalah rumah Oh Sehun. Temannya itu hanya keluar menggunakan handuk yang melilit di sekitar pinggangnya. Sehun yang jengkel pun ingin menutup pintunya namun di hadang oleh Jongin. Jongin memang pervert! Padahal Sehun kan habis mandi.

"Yak! Biarkan aku masuk!"

"Kau datang kesini untuk menanyakan penampilanku? Pergi sana."

"Kau tega sekali tuan Oh.. Nyonya Oh kan ingin masuk. "

"Kau benar-benar menjijikkan kim Jongin! Sudahlah.. Ayo masuk..."

Jongin yang awalnya marah karena kejadian tadi pun sekarang tertawa karena berhasil menjahili Sehun. Menjahili Sehun itu sangat menyenangkan! Yang membuat menyenangkan adalah reaksi Sehun setelah di jahili. Muka nya akan memerah kesal.

Mereka berdua pun menuju kamar Sehun karena Sehun akan berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu. Setelah sampai di kamar Sehun Jongin pun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur milik Sehun yang berukuran King Size itu.

"Uwahh nyaman sekali.. Hei Sehun.. Aku menginap ya. Aku malas di rumah."

"Hm.. Terserah" Ucap sehun sembari memakai pakaiannya satu-persatu. Sehun hanya mengenakan celana boxer serta kaos putih polos yang terkesan kasual saat dipakai olehnya. Setelah itu ia pun ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur kesayangannya itu sembari mengotak-atik smartphone canggih keluaran terbaru miliknya.

"Ada apa kau melarikan diri ke rumahku?"

"Aku baru saja putus dengan pacarku."

Sehun mengerutkan kening nya heran. Sejak kapan temannya mempunyai pacar? Bukankah terkahir kali Jongin memiliki pacar itu saat kelas satu?

"Pacar? Yang mana? Kau terakhir kalinya pacaran bukankah saat kelas satu? Siapa pacarmu? Sudah berapa lama kau jadian?"

Jongin harus maklum jika Sehun bertanya sebegitu banyaknya. Karena ia belum menceritakan pasal ia telah berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo kemarin. Dengan sabar ia pun menceritakan keseluruhannya tanpa di edit sedikitpun olehnya. Sehun sebagai pendengar yang baik pun mendengar kan Jongin dengan seksama dan sedang menyiapkan pesan mutiara untuk sahabatnya itu. Dan setelah Jongin menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan Sehun pun memukul Jongin dengan bantal miliknya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Kim!"

"Hey! Apa salahku? Aku kecewa karena kelakuan kekanak-kanakan nya."

"Seharusnya kau mendengarkan penjelasan milik Kyungsoo. Dia pasti tidak suka di bentak seperti itu bodoh! Kau juga, baru dua jam menunggu tapi sudah kecewa. Aku ragu jika kau sedang menunggu ibumu ke salon, kau akan bersikap seperti itu juga. Dan satu lagi.. Dia itu cemburu! Dimana otakmu! Yang bodoh itu kau bukan Kyungsoo. Wajar jika dia cemburu karena melihat kau seolah-olah sedang mengelus pipiku. Padahal kenyataannya kau sedang ingin menjahiliku."

Dan ucapan Sehun pun langsung terngiang di dalam kepala Jongin. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh? Astaga! Jam berapa ini? "Hun.. Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam sembilan malam. Kenapa? Kau ingin mengejar Kyungsoo? Lebih baik kau urungi niatmu itu. Aku yakin dia tak ingin melihat wajah mu karena trauma dengan mu. Sudah.. Lebih baik kau tidur. Besok kau harus menemaniku jogging di Taman. "

Setelah itu pun Jongin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan temannya yang sudah terlelap dengan wajah tampannya. Sedangkan Jongin, ia larut dalam kekhawatiran nya terhadap Kyungsoo hingga ia pun menyusul Sehun ke alam mimpi.

-GUESSED WRONG-

Keesokan pagi nya dirumah Luhan, terlihat kedua gadis tengah bersiap untuk Jogging di sekitaran Taman. Tak lupa mereka membawa beberapa barang untuk dibawa bersama mereka. Mereka berdua sebenarnya rutin melakukan jogging saat hari sabtu seperti saat ini. Luhan sudah siap dengan wajah yang ceria, sedangkan Kyungsoo? Dia masih termenung sembari menatap ponsel nya berharap jika seseorang akan menghubunginya dan mengeluarkan kata kata permintaan maaf nya.

Luhan yang melihat itu jadi kesal sendiri, ada apa dengan sahabatnya? Batin Luhan kesal. Semalam saat Luhan menjemput Kyungsoo, gadis itu tak mengeluarkan satu kata pun dari bibir mungilnya. Luhan pun hanya memaklumi bahwa Kyungsoo sedang tidak ingin di ganggu. Kyungsoo membutuhkan privacy. Dan jika Kyungsoo mengatakan masalahnya kepada Luhan, barulah ia akan menanggapinya.

"Kyung? Mengapa kau murung hm? Ayolah.. Ini masih pagi! Muka mu persis seperti bebek berkepala sapi! Silahkan mengaca jika tidak percaya." Luhan dengan gemas menangkup kedua pipi gembul milik temannya itu dan memerhatikan wajah temannya. Mata Kyungsoo masih agak sembab karena menangis semalaman. Oh yatuhan! Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu masalah Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sembari terkikik pelan mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan. Temannya itu memang selalu membuat mood nya membaik. Setelah itu mereka turun ke bawah, dan bertemu orang tua Luhan serta Yifan yang sedang menyantap makanan yang di sajikan eomma Luhan. Sedangkan Yifan, ia terlihat seperti naga yang kekurangan tidur. Kyungsoo yang melihat wajah Yifan hanya terkikik melihatnya lalu menyenggol Luhan disampingnya.

"Oppa! Kata Kyungsoo kau tampan hari ini. Hahaha... " Luhan dengan ceria menghampiri Yifan lalu dengan cepat mengecup singkat pipi Yifan dan itu membuat Yifan tersadar dari lamunannya. Mata Kyungsoo membola setelahnya.

"Ah benarkah?" tanya Yifan dengan memandang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang dipandang seperti itu membuat pipinya merona merah lalu menggeleng cepat.

"T-Tidak! M-Maksudku... Yifan Oppa memang tampan, tapi aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu tadi."

"Ah Kyungsoo... Kau sangat lucu. Imo sangat ingin mempunyai anak sepertimu. Jadilah menantu Imo soo-ya~"

Perkataan Eomma Luhan tak ayal membuat semua orang di ruang makan melotot tak percaya. Appa Luhan yang menyeburkan Kopi nya, Luhan yang menganga padahal sedang memakan rotinya dan Yifan yang sedang menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja makan. Astaga Nyonya Xi memang suka membuat orang lain shock.

"Kenapa perkataan eomma seolah-olah tak menganggapku??? Astaga.. Appa! Lihatlah istrimu~" Luhan dengan segera memeluk kedua lengan sang Appa dan dibalas gelengan dari Appanya.

"A-Aduh imo.. Aku masih belum lulus sekolah.." cicit Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa... Yifan juga belum. Nanti Imo akan membuat kalian berdua bertunangan nanti.. Astaga, aku tak sabar menggendong cucu.. Yifan, cepatlah lulus lalu teruskan perusahaan Appa-mu dan nikahi Kyungsoo."

"Eomma... Sudahlah.. Kita lihat saja nanti." ucap Yifan menengahi ucapan eomma nya. Setelah itu, Luhan berpamitan kepada seluruh keluarganya untuk mengajak kyungsoo Jogging di Taman.

~

Saat di Taman, Kyungsoo dan Luhan memulai Jogging nya dengan mengelilingi Taman sebanyak tiga kali. Lalu setelahnya mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di salah satu kursi. Di Taman tidak terlalu banyak orang, karena hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Sedangkan biasanya orang-orang lebih banyak melakukan Jogging saat hari minggu.

Luhan membuka kemasan botol air mineral miliknya yang baru saja ia beli di supermarket dekat sini. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih saja menatap ke arah ponselnya yang tidak memunculkan notifikasi satupun. Setelah beberapa menit, Luhan tiba tiba menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Kyungsoo mengaduh karenanya dan menoleh ke Luhan.

"Ada apa? Senggolan mu menyakitkan tahu." omel Kyungsoo dengan mencebikan bibirnya lucu. Sedangkan Luhan menyuruh Kyungsoo diam dengan mengangkat jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya lalu menunjuk ke arah depan mereka.

Disana, tepatnya di depan mereka. Terlihat kedua orang lelaki yang sedang membelakangi mereka berdua dan duduk bersama. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung dengan maksud Luhan.

"Pfft..Mereka sangat serasi." ucap Luhan sembari tertawa kencang. Tak ayal itu mendapat sorotan bingung dari setiap orang yang melewati mereka berdua. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya melihat Luhan yang tertawa dengan tidak elitnya.

 _'Bukan temanku serius.'_ batinnya tersiksa.

"Tsk! jiwa fujoshi mu keluar lagi,oh! Lihat! Dia melirikmu!" Tertawaan Luhan terhenti saat salah satu lelaki yang tadinya berada di depan mereka berdua melirik ke arah mereka berdua.

 **DEG!**

"Oh bukankan itu Oh Sehun? Berarti di sampingnya-"

"Kim Jongin." ucap Kyungsoo.

Perkataan Luhan terpotong oleh ucapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat seperti Shock saat tau itu Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin. Luhan bingung dengan respon Kyungsoo. Bukankah seharusnya Kyungsoo senang karena pasangan baru itu? Bahkan setiap Luhan mencocok-cocokkan beberapa lelaki di sekolahnya, Kyungsoo sama senangnya dengan Luhan. Namun kali ini responnya berbeda.

Sedangkan Sehun yang tadinya ingin melirik orang yang sedang tertawa kencang pun malah terlihat shock juga. Dia menggoyangkan bahu Jongin yang sedang mendengarkan musik lewat headphone miliknya. Jongin yang setengah sadar pun melepaskan headphone yang dipakainya dan bertanya kepada Sehun.

"Ada apa huh?"

"Bukankah di belakang kita adalah Kyungsoo? Lalu siapa di sampingnya?"

"Biarkan saja. Toh hanya- APA? KYUNGSOO?!" dengan cepat Jongin memutar tubuhnya hingga ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang terlihat sama shock nya dengan Jongin tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

Kyungsoo yang masih sakit hati pun meninggalkan Luhan disampingnya beserta kedua lelaki yang hanya membulatkan matanya kaget. Sehun yang disamping Jongin lantas memukul kepala Jongin dengan keras. Jongin memang bodoh serius. "Kejar dia bodoh! Aku akan mengurus temannya."

Dengan cepat Jongin pun mengejar Kyungsoo, sedangkan Sehun mencegah Luhan untuk menyusul Kyungsoo. Sehun menarik kedua tangan Luhan agar gadis itu tak pergi dari tempatnya. Sedangkan Luhan tetap memberontak.

"Kau lebih baik disini. Jangan ikut campur dalam permasalahan sepasang kekasih itu." ucap Sehun yang masih memegang tangan Luhan. Luhan kaget tentu saja. Ia baru tau jika Kyungsoo berpacaran dengan Jongin.

"S-Sejak kapan mereka berpacaran? Kenapa aku tidak diberi tahu? Apa mereka bertengkar? Oh! Jadi Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo menangis? Astaga si pesek hitam itu!!!"

Dengan cepat Luhan memberontak melawan Sehun yang sedang lengah dan sudah pasti lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Dan genggaman itu terlepas. Baru saja Luhanakan beranjak mengejar kedua sejoli itu namun tangannya di tarik lagi oleh Sehun dengan kencang. Alhasil tubuhnya yang mungil itu tertarik ke arah Sehun dan berhasil menubruk badan sang empu.

 _'Ah sial! Anak ini sangat licik! Tapi ada apa dengan jantungku? Oh tidak mungkin! Aku hanya shock tadi.' -sehun._

 _Astaga bau badan seorang seme sangat wangi. Aku menyukai bau badan Sehun daripada Yifan oppa hihihi' -Luhan._

 **TBC**

 **Lama ga? engga kan? gasampe seminggu kok. wkwkwkw dan alhamdulillah banyak yang suka ceritanya *lap keringet.** **oh iya, maaf kalo emang jelek ya.. lagi banyak masalah di kehidupan real. ehehehe sampe sampe Dozie mukul tembok dan tangan sakit hahaha sangat berfaedah TT dan sempet kehilangan mood mata sembab karena yeaahh cuma nangis andalanku. terimakasih klinik tongfang/? apasih zie.. wkwwkwkwwk**

 **Happy birthday buat duo fanboy kembar:v**

 **-Muhammad Yazid** **Agung**

 **-Muhammad Zaenudin Akbar**

 **Do'a nya yang terbaik yaaa wkwkwk.. buat Yazid makin langgeng ya sama Sania... dan buat adeknya, semoga ibu aku dan ibu kamu berbesanan *eh**

 **Aminn aminn... Frontal disini gapapa kan? mereka yang ada di dunia rl dozie gabakal tau.. kecuali yang kepo ekekekekeke... okee segini aja cuap cuap berfaedah Dozie ya wan kawan...**

 **Eommayaa~**


End file.
